


After the Fact

by ecaracap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia sleep together for the first time. Lydia contemplates what this means for her...and for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fact

It felt a little weird after all this time they’ve known each other to be laying in Stiles bed. Naked. Lydia looked up at his ceiling, before looking around at his room. The soft glow of light from outside illuminated it just enough for her to see his board. The pictures on it were cast in shadow, but she could see the lines of strings connecting each one of them. She thought about that, about how much work he had put into that. Strange things happen all the time and leave it to Stiles to figure out how they all connected.

Her eyes fell to the boy next to her, passed out after what they had just done. Why was it that boys always fell asleep so easily after sex? She could never figure that out. She was never tired afterwards, her mind usually too busy to sleep. She thought about how they got here, how they went from just working together in his room to kissing. The kissing didn’t stop there and she was honestly glad for it. Since she and Jackson had broken up, she’d been with other boys. Other boys were going after her all the time, but none of them were quite as in love with her as Stiles was.

Of course she knew just how much Stiles was in love with her. How could she not? He didn’t exactly hide it well. She was the one that hid her feelings, though. For years, she had feigned hating him. But she never really did. Then all of the supernatural stuff started happening and it got harder to. She begrudgingly became friends when Scott and Allison got together, but she found her feelings for Stiles grew differently over time. Lydia had gotten to know him as a person, not just the little boy lusting after her.

She turned to face him, reaching out to touch Stiles's hair, running a gentle hand over it. It had been her suggestion one day for him to grow it out and he had. He never said anything about it, never acknowledging that he had taken her suggestion, but they both knew he had. She had felt a little closer to him since then, knowing that he took her opinion to heart.

Stiles stirred next to her, blinking open his eyes tiredly, looking over at her. “Hey,” he said sleepily, rolling over to face her. “You still awake?”

“Yes,” she said simply, with a small smile.

“Aren’t you tired?” he asks.

“No,” she says, shaking her head slightly, but she relaxes more into the pillow. She feels better like this, with him awake.

“Oh. Okay.” Stiles blinks a bit more, trying to wake himself up a bit. “You want to…talk?”

“About what?”

He smiles gently, “Maybe about what just happened?”

She laughs softly, rolling her eyes, “You want to do a play by play?”

“No, no,” he says with a laugh as well, “Just…how do you feel?”

“Physically or emotionally?” she asks, a slight smile on her face, trying to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

“Um…both?” he says, wincing a bit.

“Well, physically, I feel wonderful,” she smiles, “Emotionally…I suppose it’s safe to say my mind has been blown.”

Stiles laughs heartily, happily. She can tell that he feels more at ease and that makes her feel better too, knowing that he is still comfortable with her. It’s what she wants, to be friends. And to always have the option of having more with him.

“Well, what can I say. I’m a stud,” Stiles says with a bravado she knows to be an act. But she appreciates it. His wit and humor are the things that attracted him to her in the first place.

Lydia scoots closer to him, cuddling up in his arms. She feels tired now, ready to sleep in the arms of the boy she’s known for years, who she’s gotten to know a little bit better tonight. “Yeah…you sure are,” she says with a smile as she closes her eyes to rest.


End file.
